Baxtorian Falls
The Baxtorian Falls is a small series of water rapids flowing southwards from the Lunar Sea which are featured in the Waterfall Quest. It is also located at the start of the River Dougne. The Baxtorian Falls is a part of the Kingdom of Kandarin and is north-west of Ardougne and east of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Under the rapids is the Waterfall Dungeon, which is also heavily featured in the Waterfall Quest. At the top of the Falls there is a dock leading up to a whirlpool. Players who have completed the required portions of Barbarian Training can jump into this whirlpool where they will be swept down to the entrance of the Ancient Cavern. .]] The easiest access to the Baxtorian Falls is to use a Games necklace to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, then run south (to enter the Baxtorian Falls dungeon, you must have a rope and Glarial's amulet with you). Otherwise, players with level 20 or higher Agility can run from Seers' Village north past the Coal Trucks mine and through the fence where the Dwarf Cannon quest starts. Otherwise, players can reach the falls by running from Ardougne or Seers' Village past the Fishing Guild. Alternatively, players who have their house at Rellekka, or who have access to Rellekka tablets, can teleport to Rellekka POH portal and run to Baxtorian Falls via the Lighthouse peninsula. There is a common misconception that the Baxtorian Falls is really only a single waterfall, as suggested by the name of the Waterfall Quest. If the falls are fully explored, they in fact contain three waterfalls, in addition to the rapids (hence the name Baxtorian Falls). Some players mistakenly regard this as a graphical glitch caused by one's vantage point. A non-player character known as Rasolo can be found south of here, just east of the information centre. He sells a wide variety of things, but at exactly twice the price of its home shop. For example, a dragon dagger can be bought here, for 30,000 coins (before the update, they cost 60,000 coins!). The Zanaris market, which costs a diamond each time to enter if you haven't completed the Fairytale 3 quest, sells dragon daggers also for 30,000 coins each. .]] The Baxtorian Falls have grown in popularity largely due to the attractions of the Waterfall Dungeon, the Ancient Cavern, and Barbarian Training. The Waterfall Dungeon has always been a very popular training area for players who wish to kill fire giants, while many other players come to the falls to go through Barbarian Training and gain access to the Ancient Cavern, where the powerful mithril dragons and brutal green dragons reside. Also, few people occasionally practice high alchemy here simply to take a break from fighting due to its relative beauty. Players with 24 construction may build a Rope rack next to the raft that leads to the Waterfall Dungeon. Rope is one of the items that is required to access the Waterfall Dungeon (along with Glarial's amulet). Also notable are the unique fishing spots where players can catch leaping fish with a Barbarian rod. With a knife, player may cut the fish for offcuts, roe, or caviar, which can be used to make potion mixes. Also, it provides the fastest Fishing experience in the game. In the "In Other News" section of the Halloween 2008 update, it was mentioned that "A distant rumble has recently been heard just north of Baxtorian Waterfall...". A previously inaccessible stairway in the Ancient Cavern became reachable on that date, leading to a room containing statues of dragons and several anvils. Now we know that room to be the dragon forge in which you can repair the fabled Dragon platebody, as long as the player has unlocked the mithril door and activated the forge. After the 9 November 2009 updates, various graphical and mapping issues around Baxtorian Falls were fixed. Trivia *At the small cove leading into the Waterfall Dungeon there is a barrel where you can get into, and will drop you off the fall. This is a reference to Niagara Falls and daredevils jumping off it with a barrel. fi:Baxtorian Falls nl:Baxtorian Falls Category:Quest locations Category:Kandarin Category:Locations